Little Belle
by XnightXcatX
Summary: Sherlock and John's adventures with their baby girl Layla. Parentlock!


Little Belle

Sherlock and John's adventures with there baby girl Layla. Parentlock!

"DADDY" a terrible shriek erupted from a little girl inside 221B Baker Street. The little girl continued to shriek for her dads while tears were streaming down her face. As the little girl began to hiccup and cough a distraught man appeared in the doorway.

"Layla what's wrong?" the short man scooped up the little girl and held her tightly. "I heard you screaming from upstairs! Are you ok"

"da-daddy! I feel off the couch and hurt my arm!" As she spoke her tears returned harder than ever.

"shhhshhshhhhh. Its ok sweetheart. Daddy's here it will be ok." John began slowly rocking his little girl until he heard another familiar cry.

"JOHN! JOHN!" Sherlock crashed into the doorframe, scrambling to get to his feet as he tried to get to his husband and daughter.

"I heard her scream but had to shut down my experiments. What happened?" Sherlock asked as he put his hand on his little ones back, trying to sooth the tears that continued to flow.

"I don't know. I was just about to ask." John shifted their little girl so they could see her face.

"What were you trying to doing that made you scream like that?" John asked as he gave her to Sherlock, so he could pick up the mess of books and boxes that fell from a shelf she was trying to reach for.

"I was trying to be like Belle….. And I wanted one of daddy's big books… So I could be smart like belle... I'm sorry daddy." Layla looked down and tried to wipe away her tears as her hiccups increased as she became more upset by speaking.

Sherlock chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It's ok. Why don't you finish your movie and I'll help your daddy with the mess, ok?" She shook her little head as her daddy put her down on the couch.

"No I wanna help." She hopped off the coach and tried to carry as many books as she could to John who already cleaned up most of the mess. She gave him the last of the books to be put on the shelf.

John grabbed the books and gave her a kiss on the head. Sherlock then called her over to come finish the movie while John went to make some tea for them.

She jumped onto the couch and crawled onto Sherlock's lap. "Daddy how can the beast dance so well" Sherlock put his arms around her and said "Well he was a prince so he had to learn how to dance well so he could be presentable to his court and keep his title and eventually dance with his queen...or king" The detective said as he looked at his king walking around in the kitchen.

Suddenly Layla jumped up from her daddy's lap and began to grab at his hand "Come on daddy! Will you dance with me?" She asked as she pulled with all her might to get Sherlock up.

Sherlock sighed, already able to hear John in his head. "Ok princess." Sherlock stood up and bowed to his daughter. "May I please have this dance?"

Layla giggled but politely curtsied and took her father hand. "Yes my king."

Sherlock grabbed his baby girl's hands and pulls her on top of his feet. She held onto her daddy's hands with all her might while trying to balance herself as Sherlock moved in a small circle.

John caught sight of this as the kettle began to come to a boil. He quickly turned it off before the hissing could be heard by the lovely couple giggling and twirling around in the middle of the living room.

John quietly went to the music player on the bookcase and played soft classical music for the adorable couple in front of him. Sherlock did not even seem to notice the music while Layla's attention went straight to John and her dazzling smile disappeared as she saw her other daddy leaning against the wall.

Layla then grabbed at Sherlock in a way that meant for him to pick her up which he instantly did. She then whispered in his ear "Dad go to daddy! I know he wants to dance with you! He can be the prince and you can be the beast. Go dance!" Layla squirmed out of Sherlock's grasp and ran over to John to push him towards Sherlock.

She grasped, pulled, and tugged at John to get him close enough to Sherlock who was smirking at his doctor. Layla then stood on top of the coffee table and announced that the crown prince, she pointed to John, and the beast, pointed to Sherlock, wished to engage in their wedding dance.

Sherlock as before bowed and let out his hand for John. John bowed and grabbed Sherlock's hand. Sherlock gracefully twirled john before he pushed there body's close together and began to sway softly to the music.

John nuzzled his face into the crook of Sherlock's neck while Sherlock let his head rest on his husbands head.

While the two men were lost in the moment there little girl was up to something. Layla grabbed her 'magic box' that John gave to her full of all the colors of the rainbow. She grabbed a box of Crayola's and some paper and began her beautiful creation of her two daddies'.

She worked as fast as she could as she studied her subjects. Sherlock squeezed John's waist and in return John laced his hands tighter around Sherlock's neck pulling them even closer. Both men could have stayed that way forever in there little world until there light girl began laughing like a little hyena.

Sherlock looked over at her and giggled at the little picture she was holding up and waving around so they could see. John heard his small outburst and pulled back enough to see his face. The doctor followed his gaze and could not help but burst out laughing at the drawing.

When Layla was around three or four she became obsessed with animals and wanted to learn as much as possible on every animal she could and as she learned two animals stuck out the most to her and instantly became her favorite. She labeled Sherlock as an otter because the way he flicked and fluffed up his hair reminded her of how they cleaned themselves and whenever Sherlock falls asleep with Layla he always falls asleep holding her hand just like the adorable little animal.

Then she labeled John as a hedgehog because they both have sandy brown fur/hair colors, and they are nocturnal like her daddy who is more active and hyper at night then during the day. Plus she always says that they kinda just look alike.

John picked up the little picture for a closer look. It was an otter with a blue scarf and a sandy brown hedgehog holding hands with a heart above their heads with green grass and a yellow smiley face sun.

John giggled as he passed it over to Sherlock who went to pin it on the fridge as John went to pick her up and throw her up in the air. Layla giggled as she clutched to her dad's jumper and gave him a kiss and hugged him.

"I love you daddy! Can we have some tea and can we ask gran to make some food please!" John smiled and said "Sure thing sweaty we can invite her over for lunch." Layla squealed and ran downstairs to get Mrs. Hudson who she likes to call her gran.

John began preparing the tea again but as he turned around to start setting the table, Sherlock pinned him to the counter. It was a slow sweet kiss that lasted only a few seconds before the broke apart. Sherlock leaned his head against John's forehead and said "Why don't we ask Mrs. Hudson to babysit tonight." John responded by giving him another kiss. This time much more passionate and feverish.

"Ok my beast" Sherlock rolled his eyes and swatted at Johns bum. They laughed and began setting the table. Soon after they were finished Layla came bounding up the stairs with her 'gran' hot on her tail.

"Gran it so sweet! Dad was the prince and daddy was the beast and I wanna be belle she is really smart and really likes books! That's when I got into trouble but they were not mad at me and that's when they stated to dance and everything then I made this!" She dragged Mrs. Hudson to the fridge and showed off her artwork.

"It's beautiful sweetheart." She kissed Layla's head and pushed her to sit down on the chair while she helped John set out the food for lunch.

They all sat down on this peaceful afternoon talking and laughing with their little happy family.

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not writing so much school has gotten in the way! But now that its summer I'm going to be updating a lot more and fixing up my stories and putting a lot more work into my writing and I'm thinking about making this into chapters with other cute little one-shot that will help me get back into the swing of writing again! Let me know if you like that idea! And as usual R&R


End file.
